Ravenpaw's Story
by Duskcloud
Summary: During the New Prophecy, The clans left their homes and went to the new territory. Meanwhile, Ravenpaw never gets mentioned again. What happened to Ravenpaw? This is Ravenpaw's story that never got told.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This chapter is very short, due to it being 1:00 AM. This starts out about the same time as the end of Dawn. Later this story will intertwine with my other Warriors fic, The Smallest Kit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, and never will.**

Ravenpaw's Story

Prologue

Nearly one hundred cats poured out of a ruined and abandoned twolegnest. A ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and bright green eyes turned to a small black tom with a sleek pelt. The ginger tom's eyes were filled with sorrow as he spoke.

"I wish I could stay, but twolegs are ripping apart our home." The Black cat's green eyes rounded with sympathy.

"I know." was all he mewed.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" The flame-colored tom questioned. "I could offer you a comfortable place in my clan…"

"Firestar," The black tom was shaking his head. "I turned from the clan life long ago. I'm happy where I am." He knew that the loss of Graystripe would be unbearable for his friend, and that leaving him behind would seem like the end of the world altogether, but he could not leave his home.

"So," The black tom meowed, changing the subject, "who is Thunderclan's new deputy?"

"Graystripe is!" Firestar growled. The black tom backed off a little.

"I'll tell him where you've gone if I see him" he soothed.

"Thank you, Ravenpaw." Firestar murmured. Ravenpaw dipped his head as Firestar turned to walk away. Ravenpaw watched one of his closest friends pad away for the last time.

Chapter 1

Ravenpaw awoke to sun rays in his face. The light was streaming down from a crack in the ceiling and lighting up the sleeping face of Barley. Silently, Ravenpaw crept up on a fat mouse nearby. His paws barely seemed to touch the ground as he stalked the mouse. Suddenly, in one swift movement he lunged, and easily caught the juicy prey.

His jump onto the fat creature had stirred some hay by Barley's head, and the Black and white tom sat up.

"Good night's sleep, Barley?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Yes" Barley yawned "Until you woke me up!" Ravenpaw grinned and brought Barley the mouse. Barley thanked him just before Ravenpaw caught an equally fat mouse for himself. This was half the reason Ravenpaw refused to go with the clans, even in the middle of leaf-bare, prey was plentiful in the barn.

Another reason was also because the clan cats had no idea where they were going. Ravenpaw was always sure of himself in his (and Barley's) territory. Ravenpaw even knew how to deal with most dogs now. He pictured himself if he had stayed in the clans. He was weak and afraid, or maybe even dead. Ravenpaw was certain of it; clan life was not for him. He was used to being independent.

Ravenpaw rolled in the hay after he ate. The straws scratched his back, but it felt good. Just then Ravenpaw decided what he wanted to do that day.

"I think I'll explore the territories." He called. Barley was to busy trying to sleep to really hear what he had said, so the black and white tom just nodded.

Ravenpaw knew that Barley would say it was too dangerous, but he just had to see how far the monsters had gotten. Anyway, he needed a little adventure in his life.

**A/N I'm kind of stuck. I'm considering killing off Barley for plot development. Give me feedback and tell me what you think. By the way, even if you all say no, I still might kill him off unless someone comes up with a really good reason not to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The second chapter is out! I know it is short, but my chapters will get longer as the story goes on. New (well, old really) characters will come in this chapter! On July 21****st**** I am going away for a month, and I will not be able to update until I come back. While I'm gone, though, I **_**will**_** be writing more of the fic, and I will try to update again before the 21****st****! Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Chapter 2

Ravenpaw trotted at a brisk pace across the moor toward the WindClan camp. He reached the top of a hill that had been covering his view of the camp and gasped.

In front of him was a flat stretch of moorland and then a completely cleared out area. The monsters and twolegs had already reached the camp and had utterly destroyed it. Ravenpaw now saw why it was necessary for the clans to leave. The scent of monsters was overwhelming here. It was clear that if WindClan had stayed any longer, they all would've died. He just hoped that it hadn't gotten that bad in all of the territories. He turned and trotted away from the devastating sight, and headed in the direction of RiverClan territory.

The moor was a barren wasteland. If any of the few plants had survived the cold, the monsters had destroyed them and dug them up. With no protection of plants, the wind swept across the open ground and whipped at Ravenpaw's fur, sending a chill up his spine.

There was no prey here either, and he wondered if it was because of leaf-bare or if the prey fled from the monsters. As Ravenpaw finally reached RiverClan territory, he detected the faint scent of prey which got stronger the deeper he got into the forest. At long last, he spotted a vole in front of him, completely unaware of Ravenpaw. Seeing the small creature reminded him how hungry he was, and his stomach growled. He dropped to a hunter's crouch and stalked the vole.

He moved in on the vole, paw by paw. He waited for a heartbeat, and then pounced. With a swift bite, Ravenpaw took the vole's life. He finished the furry animal in a few swift bites and headed for the RiverClan camp. Even from a distance, when Ravenpaw neared the camp, he could tell that RiverClan had been the least harmed by monsters and twolegs. Ravenpaw decided that it was getting late; it was past sunhigh, so he headed onto ThunderClan territory. He had planned to spend the night in the familiar ThunderClan camp, and no one had mentioned the monsters getting that far.

Ravenpaw reached the stepping stones and used them to cross the river. Across the river, Ravenpaw headed confidently straight for the ThunderClan camp.

He paused for a moment at sunningrocks and sniffed. He detected the scent of cats, as if at least two of the clans (ShadowClan and ThunderClan from what Ravenpaw could tell) had sheltered here. That scent was faint, but there was a fresher scent of cats too.

"Hello?" Ravenpaw called up the rocks. Several moments passed, and Ravenpaw was about to leave, when a cat appeared at the top.

"Loudbelly?" a voice called, obviously a ThunderClan she-cat, judging from her scent and voice. The cat jumped down top reveal herself as a white she-cat. She looked somewhat familiar.

"You're not Loudbelly!" She snapped. "Wait a minute! You're Ravenpaw!" The cat gasped

"Frostfur?" Ravenpaw meowed, uncertainly.

"Yes, it's me. Thank StarClan you came!" The old she-cat breathed. "Speckletail died yesterday and Shadepelt is starving! I sent Loudbelly out to hunt, but he hasn't come back yet… He was so tired when he left, I hope he's ok!" Frostfur's eyes clouded with grief for her friend for a moment, and then she shook her head.

Ravenpaw wasn't quite sure what was going on, but Frostfur clearly needed to eat, so he would hunt for her.

"I'll go out and hunt for you, and when I come back, you can explain everything to me."

Ravenpaw suggested. Frostfur nodded and went back to the top of sunningrocks. Ravenpaw sniffed around a while, scenting only faint traces of long gone prey. He heard a small rustle in the bushes next to him. It could have been the wind, but Ravenpaw wasn't taking any chances.

He stepped lightly and quietly through the undergrowth. When he could get a clear view of what was on the other side, Ravenpaw gasped. The dead body of an old brown tom lay at his feet. It looked as if the cat had just collapsed there! Fortunately, (though this situation was not very fortunate) the tom seemed to have managed to catch some prey. Ravenpaw let out another gasp when he saw it was a pheasant, one of the largest birds he had seen. He wondered briefly if the dead cat was 'Loudbelly' that Frostfur had mentioned earlier. Ravenpaw knew he was going to need help carrying the cat, f it was Loudbelly, and the bird, so he dashed through the trees, back to sunningrocks. Frostfur was there grooming her fur.

"I need your help." Ravenpaw called to Frostfur who raised her head.

"What did you find?" She croaked.

"A pheasant and a dead cat!" Ravenpaw cried.

"Loudbelly?" Frostfur meowed, but didn't wait for an answer. The old she-cat ran off right behind Ravenpaw. She was surprisingly fast for her age, and she matched Ravenpaw's pace with out panting.

Ravenpaw skidded to a halt when he reached the elderly cat's limp body. Frostfur looked at her paws.

"Loudbelly…" she whispered, and buried her nose into his fur. Ravenpaw took the pheasant in his mouth, and helped Frostfur carry Loudbelly's body back to sunningrocks for her to mourn. Frostfur bowed her head the whole way. She was clearly not able to live alone in the forest like this, which brought up the question, why was she alone in the forest? Had the clan banished her?

When Ravenpaw had dragged the pheasant and Loudbelly onto the top of sunningrocks he was exhausted. It was sundown now, so the light from the sun no longer reached the rocks. In the shadows, Ravenpaw could see a shape and two amber eyes glinting. Ravenpaw was about to warn Frostfur, when he realized that she was no longer next to him, and before he had a chance to call out for her, the figure in the shadows leapt out at him.

"Get off our territory!" the dark grey cat hissed and bit Ravenpaw's ear.

Ravenpaw spun around to face his attacker, who was now behind him. He was in no mood to fight, and he was tired. He realized that the she-cat looked old enough to be an elder, but she gave no sign of weakening.

"And whose territory is this?" Ravenpaw asked. Had one of the clans had come back to reclaim all of the territory? The old cat hissed.

"RiverClan." She growled.

**A/N Should Frostfur stay, or leave the fic? R&R, because when I come back from my vacation, I expect to have at **_**least**_** 10 reviews in all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's chapter 3! Finally! It's kind of short, sorry.**

**I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter 3

"Shadepelt!" A new voice called "What in StarClan are you doing?!" Ravenpaw spun around to see Frostfur. When he glanced back at the grey she-cat, she had collapsed. Ravenpaw was more confused than ever.

"I think someone needs to tell me what's happening." Ravenpaw meowed.

"This is Shadepelt." Frostfur explained. "She's old and she forgets sometimes what happened. I'm sorry Ravenpaw, but she needs help. It's so hard to live alone like this; we all are dying, one by one…" She stopped and bowed her head with grief.

"Frostfur?" Ravenpaw asked, and the old she cat nodded in reply. "Why exactly are you alone here? Why didn't you go with the clans?" Frostfur looked up and sighed.

"I suppose I should tell you now." She murmured. "Well you know how the twolegs are destroying the forest and the clans had to leave. Speckletail and I knew that we both were too old to make the journey and we were close to dying of old age. We told Firestar that we were going to stay behind and die peacefully in the forest.

"Firestar agreed and it wasn't long before we found out that other elders had decided to do the same. Loudbelly and Shadepelt of RiverClan stayed in the forest with Speckletail and me. We were fine at first, but all four of us were already starving. It was hard for us to hunt, we were used to apprentices bringing us fresh kill, so when Speckletail saw that fat rabbit... It makes me shiver to remember how quickly the poison took her. That scared the other three of us so much we have barely eaten a mouse tail since the clans left.

"Loudbelly was so desperate today, he just staggered out into the cold and decided to hunt, and he had been out ever since. We were going to head over to your barn when things started getting really bad, but no one had enough strength. So that's why we're here, and thank StarClan you are too." And with that the old she-cat began to lick the fur of Shadepelt.

Ravenpaw now felt past sympathy for the last two cats and so he nudged the pheasant over to them and spoke to Frostfur.

"Listen, you and Shadepelt should share this. I'm fine until I get home. I think you should probably come with me to Barley's tomorrow." Frostfur only blinked in gratitude, as if she were too exhausted to do any more than that. Shadepelt stirred and sat up. Frostfur murmured something inaudible in a soft voice into Shadepelt's ear and they both bit into the limp bird at their paws.

Later…

Ravenpaw sat staring at the darkening sky. Behind him Frostfur was curled around Shadepelt as if she were a kit. Both cats slept soundly while tired was the last thing Ravenpaw was. As Ravenpaw stared at the stars, they seemed to come closer and closer until Ravenpaw blinked and he was in a completely different setting. Maybe he had been more tired than he had thought…

Ravenpaw realized that he was inside of the twoleg house by his barn. The twoleg was handing something to a new strange smelling twoleg, who left after receiving the item.

The scene dissolved to his home barn, and laying there on the ground he saw himself and Barley sleeping peacefully. It was as though nothing terrible could happen, until there was a loud crash outside and the growling of a monster. Within moments one walls of the barn was being knocked down, crushing Barley and himself. Ravenpaw gasped only to inhale the choking smell of the monster. Ravenpaw coughed and spat for air, and just when he thought he would suffocate, Ravenpaw saw the scene dissolve once again.

Now he was in an unfamiliar twoleg nest and he saw a beautiful orange she-cat trotting to a bowl of bland smelling brown stuff. Ravenpaw followed the she-cat, mesmerized. He was almost touching her pelt when he woke up.

It wasn't really that strange for him to have received a dream from StarClan, even though he had left the clans. He had received dreams from StarClan for a while after he left the clans, all of them like this, glimpses of the future if he didn't do anything. The only difference was that he had never seen any cat that he had never seen in life before. Who was this beautiful she-cat? And what did she have to do with Ravenpaw?

**A/N Sorry that it's been like two months since I updated, but I've had a busy summer. Funny as it sounds, I think I can update faster now that School is starting, as long as I don't have too much homework…**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!**


End file.
